Not the other girl
by xUndisclosed
Summary: Milly has been friends with Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James since she's able to think. The guys moved to LA 3 years ago. Before they moved, Milly started developing feelings for Kendall. What happens when Milly surprises them with a visit?


_**Not the other girl**_

Disclaimer: I'd like to point out that I _do not and I never will _own Big Time Rush, Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena, Jr., and James Maslow.

This One Shot is not written after the series but the real people Big Time Rush (: I changed a few facts about them.

You've been the best friend of Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos since you can remember. Your friendship started in kindergarten, that's when you first met Kendall. Now you're 21 and Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos have been living in LA for almost 3 years now. You haven't seen them since they moved to fulfill a record and acting contract. Before they left you kinda started things with Kendall. You've been going out once or twice and you really started developing feelings for him. But now he has been gone for almost 3 years. You tried to keep in contact but the only one you really talked to these days were Logan. Logan has always been your bestest friend of the four but he was never more than a brother for you.

It was an early morning when you were laying on your bed and stared at your phone. Logan promised to call earlier but he didn't. Right then and there, that's when you decided to drive to LA to visit the boys. Around a year ago you moved to Salt Lake City due to your Mum's work and so you 'only' needed to drive for ten hours until you reached LA.

You packed some things together, t was too early to wake up your Mum so you left a note on the kitchen table before leaving the house ans getting into your car. You listened to 'Big Time Rush', the boys' band, all the way to LA.

You reached LA around 7 pm the same day after a few stops and some traffic jams. Now, the only problem was that you had no idea were the boys lived. So you decided to call Logan telling him you wanted to send a package to the boys. Logan told you the address and you took a sec to open the map and look it up but then you realized that the navigation system was way better anyway. You typed the address into the navigation system and within 10 minutes you arrived at the address Logan gave you. You got more and more nervous the closer you got to the door. You rang the doorbell and an exhausted looking James opened the door.

"Can I help you?", he asked. He didn't seem to recognize you.

"What? You don't recognize your own best friend?", you said trying to sound shocked.  
>But to be honest you didn't expect any of the guys to recognize you without help. Your appearance changed a lot in those past 3 years.<p>

"Milly? Is that you?", James asked in disbelief.

You nodded. "Yup, in flesh and blood."

There was an immediate smile on James' face and he took you in his arms hugging you really tight. "Why didn't you say anything? We would've collected you from the airport. Oh, I'm soooo happy that you're here! I missed you so goddamn much!"

You laughed. "I came here by car, silly. And I wanted to surprise you. I missed you, too."

"What's going on here?", you heard someone ask. "James, who are you hugging?"

It was Carlos.  
>James let go of you and turned around to look at Carlos. "What? You don't recognize your own best friend? I'm very disappointed in you", he said and you realized that he was trying to mock you.<p>

Carlos' eyes widened. "Milly?" Now it was his turn to put his arms around you and squeeze you tightly. "Geez, I missed you so much. Wait 'till Logan knows you're here."

"Wait 'till I know who's here?", you heard Logan ask. Then he looked you. "Oh my God, Milly." Pulling you out of Carlos' hug into his own arms it almost looked as if he was going to cry. "Milly. I'm...I'm so happy you're here. You're staying a while, aren't you?"

"Not...if you keep...hugging me...so tight...Logan...can't...breathe", you answered.

"Sorry." Logan let go of you and smiled. "I just can't believe you're really here. Your look changed so much...you look older and even more beautiful than you did back then."  
>You blushed, Logan wasn't the one who made compliments and didn't mean them.<p>

"Guys, where's Kendall?", you asked not sure if you really wanted to know the answer.

"Kendall is on a date", Carlos said.

"A date?" You couldn't believe your ears. Did Carlos really just say that Kendall was 'on a DATE'? You felt like a piece of your heart has just been ripped and you needed to sit down.

"Yeah, he's dating Katelyn Tarver in the series and they sometimes go out together in real life, too. It's not a big deal, 'though", James answered.

You tried to smile. "So, what are you guys doing tonight then, eh?"

"We were going to have a DVD night with popcorn and stuff", Logan said. "You wanna join us?"  
>You nodded. "Yeah, why not? What are you guys going to watch?"<p>

"Well, we wanted to watch 'Resident Evil' but if that's too much for you, we can watch something else", James said.

What did he think you were? A wimp? "James, seriously, I watched all parts of Saw, I think I can handle 'Resident Evil'."

"Well, okay then", Carlos grinned and the four of you sat down on the couch.

You sat between Logan and James and put your head on Logan's shoulder. The movie just started when you fell asleep. You were just too exhausted from your 10 hour drive down to LA and the fact that Kendall was dating.

You woke up the next morning and felt an arm around your waist. You looked to your left to see that you were laying in Logan's arms. But how did you get here? You had no idea. Trying not to wake Logan you got up and when you saw that you were wearing your clothes from yesterday you opened the door and went into the kitchen. You saw Kendall sitting at the table, a blonde girl next to him. They were flirting. A LOT! And the moment he kissed her you wished you didn't come here. It felt your heart broke again and you were near crying. Then all of a sudden, Kendall noticed you.

He let go of Katelyn and looked at you. "Uhm...who are you?"

"I'm really disappointed that you don't even recognize your own best friend, Kendall Schmidt", you said tears building up in your eyes.

Kendall jumped up from his chair. "Milly! Oh God, I'm so sorry." He came over to you and hugged you tightly just like the others did yesterday. "I missed you so much!"

You sighed. "So, who's that girl?", you asked pulling away from him.

Kendall looked at Katelyn. "That is Katelyn...she's sorta my girlfriend."

"Hi", said Katelyn and waved a hand at you.

You tried to smile. "Hi", you said and looked back at Kendall. "Your girlfriend, hm? Well then, congratulations you two. I'm just...I'm just gonna go back to Logan's room and leave you two alone." You turned around and Logan was standing right behind you. "Whoa! Don't scare me like that, mister." Then you had an idea and without asking Logan you gave him a good morning kiss.

Logan softly pulled away from you and looked at you, smiling. "Well, good morning, sweetheart."

Luckily enough, Logan knew what you were playing at.

"Did you sleep well?", he asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"The best I could, hun",you smiled. "I missed falling asleep in your arms." That wasn't even untrue. Back home you used to fall asleep during DVD nights when your head was on Logan's shoulder, just like the way it was yesterday.

Kendall let out a groan. "Come on Katelyn, let's go." Kendall took Katelyn's hand and went to his room with her.

You went back to Logan's room, Logan following you. In Logan's room you sat down on his bed burying your face in your hands. Logan sat down next to you, putting his arm once more around your shoulders.

"Hey, Milly", he said. "Kendall's just trying to forget you. He didn't mean to hurt you."

You start sobbing even more. "But he did." Then you looked at Logan. "And I'm sorry for the kiss. It was just..."  
>Logan cut you off. "It's okay. I know you were trying to make Kendall jealous. And it's okay. I love you like my sister and I'd do anything to see you happy." Logan wiped your tears away with his thump and smiled. "Now, smile again, you can't give Kendall the satisfaction that he knows he hurt you."<p>

"But..."

You got cut off my Logan again. "I know, sweetheart, I know. And I'm so sorry. I don't like to see you sad."

A knock on the door made the two of you wince. Then the door opened and you saw Kendall's head appearing in the door.  
>"Milly, can we please talk?", Kendall asked.<p>

Logan got up. "I leave you two alone." That being said he left the room.  
>Kendall closed the door behind him and sat down next to you. "I'm sorry", he said.<p>

"Don't be", you answered. "It's my fault. I came here and thought that we could start again where we left of 3 years ago."

"No", he said. "I'm sorry but I moved on."

"She's a beautiful girl", you whispered and he looked at you. "And you make a great couple. She seems to really love you."

"We've been dating for about 2 months now and I really like her but seeing you here, things are coming back to me. I still have very strong feelings for you."  
>"I'm not gonna be the 'other girl', Kendall. You have to choose. Either her or me."<p>

You didn't talk to Kendall for the next 2 days. And now was the day that you wanted or needed to go back home. You were standing outside the guys house saying your goodbyes. Kendall was there, too. You didn't know how he got away from his girlfriend but he did and now he wanted to say Goodbye to you.

You first hugged James. "It was so great to see you again, mister. I'm gonna miss you", you said and James smiled.

"Same here, Misses", he said kissing you on the cheek.

Then you hugged Carlos and told him the same. He, too, kissed you on the cheek.

Then it was Logan's turn to hug you and it seemed like you were hugging for ages.

"I'm gonna miss you so bad. You have to come visit us again, very soon, okay?", he asked you. His voice sounded weird.

"Promised", you said. "Now stop it or I'm gonna cry." You tried to smile but you were already sobbing.

You let go of Logan and wanted to get in your car but Kendall hold you back.

"Please, can we talk?", he asked you making a puppy face.

You nodded. "Yeah, okay." There was absolutely no way you could have said no when he looked at you like this.

He walked away from the guys a bit. "What do you want to talk about?", you asked Kendall.

"I...Milly...I..."

You cut him off. "What? Just tell me cuz I wanna go home. I'll be driving for 10 hours so stop stuttering and say it right out."

Kendall looked at you sad. "I love you."

"Yeah, so? You've got a girlfriend, remember?"

"I don't. I mean, I don't have a girlfriend anymore. I broke up with her. The only one I wanna be with, is you."

You couldn't believe your ears. "Really?"

"Really", Kendall nodded. "I wanna be with you." You looked Kendall in his amazingly green eyes while he was leaning forward, leaning his forehead on your forehead. You crossed the last distance between you and sealed his lips with yours.

The other guys had been watching you all the time and started to cheer.

"Finally!", you heard Carlos say and you grinned into the kiss.

You were the happiest person on earth.


End file.
